1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus which performs, while supplying a processing liquid, predetermined processing of various types of substrates (hereinafter referred to simply as “substrates”) which are used in apparatuses for manufacturing semiconductors and FPDs (Flat Panel Displays), printed substrate manufacturing apparatuses, apparatuses related to biology (for creating DNA micro arrays, DNA chips, etc.), chemical reaction test machines, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such conventional processing apparatuses of the ink jet method are known which perform predetermined processing, such as formation of patterns, while injecting processing liquids directly upon substrates using the ink jet techniques. For instance, the processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 2003-112098 for example is an apparatus which forms a resist film while supplying a resist liquid as a processing liquid upon a substrate. In this apparatus, while an ink jet nozzle moves above a substrate in directions X and Y, the nozzle injects the resist liquid, thereby forming a resist film at a desired position on the substrate.